


Prehaps

by Supernaturalnerd21



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Gore, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Revenge, Violence, not team Cap friendly, not tony, salty after Civil War, team cap pays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalnerd21/pseuds/Supernaturalnerd21
Summary: Wakanda was hot.Wakanda was an isolated nation.Wakanda was were part of her prey lived.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> not sure what rating to give this, so i went with Mature just to be on the safe side.

Wakanda was hot.  
Wakanda was an isolated nation.  
Wakanda was where part of her prey lived.  
  
She looked through the telescope of her gun. She was close enough to get a clear shot but far enough that she wouldn't alert The guards.  
  
She smiled when the first of her prey step into her sight. She had been waiting for this moment for years, ever since it killed her mother and father.   
  
_(she was sad that she didn't get to kill its sibling)_  
  
She pulled the trigger and watch as the bullet hit its target splattering the wall behind with its blood, it made her think of a dress she saw in her mother's and father's favourite store.  
  
_(Perhaps she would go back to the store and buy it)_

* * *

The second prey was almost as easy as the first. It few in the sky like an angel.  
  
_(but her little sister knew better, then anyone that wasn't true)_  
  
She aimed her gun and fired, and watch as it fell from the sky like a rock before hitting the ground shattering like glass.  
  
The pattern its blood made on the ground, made her think of a vase her little sister once had on her bedroom table.  
  
_(Perhaps she dig it out and place it on the living room table)_

* * *

The third prey was stupid. It had moved from the safety of its den. Stepping over and in to the forest in search of safety.  
  
_(No were was safe, for it to hide)_  
  
She lead it down a path and watched as it fell, over the edge and on to the rocks below. She listened as it chocked on its own blood. Like her  sister-in-law, and her baby nephew had when its alpha attacked Washington DC.  
  
_(Perhaps She would visit their grave when she got back.)_

* * *

The fourth prey. Made her think of a bull.  
  
_(Hot headed. Easy to anger.)_  
  
It was easy to get it out from hiding. She just had to make it think she had its kids, the rest worked it self out.  
  
It had rushed from its den and into her trap, like a moth to a flame. Now it lay in the ground, its throat slashed to ribbons.  
  
Her boyfriend lay in a coma thanks to it. When it escaped the place, were they had placed it with the others until their trial could be held.  
  
_(Perhaps when she visited him, she tell him yes to the question he never got to ask)_

* * *

The fifth prey, was a bit harder.  
  
She had to follow it tracks that it had made and hunted it down to a small village, not to far from Wakanada.  
  
( _But her brother always said the thrill of the hunt was the best part, as it made the victory so much sweeter.)_  
  
It thought it could hide, but it soon found that without its alpha and pack to help protect it, it was useless and soon found its self being hunted from all directions.  
  
It had tried to get back to its pack, but it never made it. Instead, the Wakanda guards had found its cooling corps its heart torn out of it chest.

She had to admit that it had put up a strong fight before she tore it's heart out. 

( _Perhaps She would tell her brother he was right, when she released his ashes into the wind)_

* * *

The sixth prey and the alpha was easy.  
  
The alaph had panicked and had taken it and tried to run.  
  
She found them in a small town in the dead of night. It was easy to cut the breaks of their car, her friend had taught all about cars. He had been driving back from the hospital, after being given the news that the cancer was gone when it happened.  
  
_(he never stood a chance, when thrown from his bike.)_  
  
She waited for them to leave their hide out and followed them down the long windings roads. The alaph had sped up when he saw they were being followed, he lost control of the car crushed the it over the edge, bursting into flames when it hit the bottom.  
  
_(Perhaps she would fix his bike when she got home)_  
  
Or perhaps she would visit her friend Happy. Maybe it would do her some good to speak to a friend.


	2. Rogues POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogues POV

Wakanda was beautiful when they first arrived.

Wakanda was the perfect place to wait.

Wakanda was meant to be safe.

it wasn't safe anymore.

 **Wanda had been the first to die**.

Someone had shot her while she had been out in the gardens.

They didn't think too much of it. As she had become incessantly unstable over the last few months.

_(At least to everyone but Steve)_

* * *

**Sam had been next.**

He had been out testing his new wings when he suddenly fell to the earth.

Scott became worried and voice his opinion, saying that someone was hunting them.

The rest of them scoffed at this.

Wakanda was safe.

They hated outsiders.

Often they would be killed if they didn't have permission from the king to there.

_(They had no idea how right Scott was)_

* * *

**Scott had soon followed Wanda and Sam.**

He left in the dead of night.

His body was found in the morning at the bottom of a cliff.

They shook their heads when they heard, what happened to him.

_(His words echoed in their heads that night)_

* * *

**Clint had been next after Scott.**

He got a message from someone, saying they had his babies and would kill them.

He grabbed his bow and ran to the meeting place.

But his kids weren't there.

Suddenly Scott's words came back to him.

**'Don't you see what's going on, we're being hunted down'**

How could he have missed it!?

He was an assassin, he should have seen it sooner.

His eyes went wide when he felt a knife slash across his throat.

He saw his attacker move to stand in front of him, as she slashed him again.

Starring at him, with the eyes of someone who had been pushed too far and had snapped.

_(Why? Why was she doing this?)_

* * *

**Natasha followed Clint.**

She had been having a feeling that she was being hunted.

She hated it. 

She was use to being the hunter, not the hunted.

She had tried to make it on her own, but she had ran out of options.

She carefully moved through the trees, hoping to reach Wakanda by morning where she would get a hot meal and a proper bed.

She paused when she heard movement behind her. 

Turning around she saw a woman wearing a black hoodie that hid her face.

Her follower quickly lunched forward and attacked, but Natasha was a Black Widow.

She would win like always.

Then she felt something sharp stabbing her.

Looking down she saw that her attacker had their hand in her chest.

The last thing she saw was the attacker ripping her heart out of her chest.

_(We make our own demons)_

* * *

**Steve was scared**.

He had scoffed at Scott's words when he said they were being hunted.

But then Scott, Sam,  Clint, and Natasha died and in such horrible ways, that he couldn't deny it any longer.

So he did the only thing he could do.

He woke Bucky up and took one of the cars from the palace and drove until he found a seed looking hotel to sleep in for the night. 

They left the next morning, he didn't know where they were going, but it would be somewhere safe from what or who was killing them.

Partway through the drive, he realised they were being followed.

He quickly sped up.

The car behind him sped up as well.

His heart started to beat faster.

He had to keep Bucky safe.

He sped up more.

He had to keep Bucky safe.

The car behind them didn't speed up.

It just followed.

He sped up more. 

He had to keep Bucky safe.

Turning around the corner he lost control of the car.

He tried to stop the car, but the breaks didn't work.

Soon they found themselves flying.

Soon they found themselves burning.

( _I failed Bucky)_


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end

She stood in the dressing room and looked in the mirror.

The Red dress fitted her to a T.

Her mother would have cried and said how beautiful she looked.

Her father would have had a heart attack at how much skin it showed.

_(Yes it would do nicely)_

* * *

She search her house from top to bottom.

The vase was still in it's box that she had placed it in when she moved.

Dusting it off, she placed in the middle of the table.

Her sister's favourite flowers were placed in it, bring life and warmth back to the once cold room.

_(It looked p_ _erfect)_

* * *

She looked at the grave, in front of her.

Bending down she carefully laid the flowers on top of the grave.

A lone tear ran down her face.

She talked for a while, before saying goodbye and leaving.

_(She would make sure to visit more often)_

* * *

She looked at her boyfriend.

The steady beep of the machines, letting her know there was still hope that he may wake.

she leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Yes. I'll marry you, but if you wanted to go that's fine, i know you miss them. But i hope you'll stay."

A weak squeeze let her know all she needed to.

_(Every thing would be ok)_

* * *

She walked up the hill.

They use to come here and play when they were younger.

They released their parnets ashes here, when they were a little older.

She opened the box and said "you were right brother"

She watched as his ashes dance as the wind took them away.

_(He was finally free)_

* * *

 It taken a lot of work, but it was finally done.

The bike was fixed.

Her friend would have been so proud of her work.

She drove along the road, they had driven across when he taught how to ride the bike.

They had laughed when she had fallen off the bike. She hadn't even been moving when it happened.

_(She was finally feeling better)_

* * *

The End

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it.

**Author's Note:**

> well what do you guy think?  
> i think my OFC needs some help.


End file.
